Wolf and Transformation
by Zelink1104
Summary: A war, an evil ghost wolf, and a transformed Lawrence? This certainly will be interesting. *RE-CONTINUED*


Malik responds, "I... thank you for your help," causing my ears to twitch. The tone of his voice almost completely contrasts to what he actually said. Many things about this man cause me to keep all my attention towards what he does. I hate to admit it, but I may be even feeling paranoia.

"We must hurry, the invasion is already underway," I remind Malik. "We should go and join with the other forces." I tell myself this decision is strictly strategic. Malik nods and motions for the guards to come with him. Then, we take a winding path back into the sunlight. The guards hurry to different directions, rallying their soldiers.

Malik tells me to follow him. Despite my distrust, I cannot pinpoint any ill intentions he may have. Moving quickly from one spot to another, Malik makes himself almost unseen. I am surprised by his knowledge of tactics used by wolves. This hunter learned much from his prey, making me more nervous... not that Holo the Wise-Wolf is scared of a human. If anything, I am intrigued. The way he moves, it reminds me much of wolves. Malik is more wolf-like than my mate, who is a wolf- presently, at the least. In another lifetime, we could have been mates.

"Holo, try to keep up." I whip around, surprised, to see that the Hunter is behind me. It is only my pride that holds down a yelp. I tell myself that it was a just an accident that he was able to sneak up on me. "We are almost there," he informs me.

As we sneak further into the city, more enemy soldiers show up. We are able to sneak past most of them. Malik and I walk through an alleyway. Suddenly, I notice that we are surrounded from both sides, as does Malik. One idiotic soldier charges at us and is easily dispatched. A hoard of them charge at us from both fronts. Malik shows his ability to fight by quickly stabbing three men in quick succession with his scimitar. They did not have time to put up any defense. The group is defeated in a short while.

I begin to start walking again when I feel a weight drop on top of me. I find myself with a sword to my throat. The Hunter stabs him with a knife before any damage could be done. The speed at which he responded almost convinces me that he has wolven instincts.

We arrive at the citadel, which is heavily protected. Many soldiers, for both sides, surround their gates. Using my enhanced eyesight, I try to look for Lawrence or Prim, or any familiar face. I spot Verrater, but cannot find anyone else. Frowning, I tell myself they are just delayed somewhere. I send out another message in my mind, hoping that the voice in my head will respond. To my dismay, nothing happens.

I decide to go back to look for my companion and mate. I feel a hand on my shoulder, it is the Hunter. "We must fight," he says. Reluctantly, I turn around towards the citadel, telling myself Lawrence will come, eventually.

I hear a sharp snap as the hoard of fighters manage to break through the gates and storm the defenders' final sanctuary. I come in after them, maybe with less enthusiasm than before. Quickly, I knock down many of the men. I feel invincible compared to the puny humans.

I think, This will be eas- I feel a sharp pain in my leg, then another, and drop down. I look at my wound and discover it is small, yet deep. Suddenly, I realise where it much have come from. Those machines! Their bad accuracy, coupled by their less-than-perfect users, has caused me to become a rabbit in a wolf's den. To further worsen the situation, my disguise falls off, revealing my ears. Immediately, I am surrounded by people trying to attack me, as well as defend me. I feel so helpless. I try to move, but the wound just gets worse, and I cannot help but let out a whimper.

One by one, the people helping me are cut down. I realize that I must move or else I will be captured, or killed. I try to crawl behind our ranks, but to no avail. But, the universe does not feel as if I suffered enough, so I find myself abandoned as our troops retreat back outside of the gates...

~S&W~

Ugh... I slowly open my eyes, no more rested than I was before. I must have fainted due to blood loss. I take a groggy look at my surroundings. Four brick walls and a metal door... I move my arm to reach for it, but am restricted. I'm trapped... in this empty cell.

I look at my chains, trying to find some impurity, some weakness. But, the metal is expertly crafted. I try to use brute force by forcefully pulling on the chains...

~POV-Malik~

My assistant walks into my command tent. "We have discovered Holo the Wise-Wolf is being held deep within the citadel," he informs me. I nod and send him away.

I rub my forehead, looking for an answer. Of all people, I have been given the responsibility of looking after an entire army. In the past, I was just a hunter. That may have been why I was chosen to lead these people.

I was hunting the nearby wolves, just enough to live. Not just for me, but for the wolves, as well. I tried to keep their population down so that they do not die off from lack of food. The way I hunted, the wolves may have learned from me as much as I learned from them. By that time, I was able to fight at a level matched by no other man. I went into Leonia, wishing to buy food and other necessities. All was well for a while; I was able to hide from the church reasonably well. Then, news came in from the north, the Pagans were attacking! As a frontier town, Leonia became a fortress. Nobody went in or out. The Church hunted down anyone not loyal to the cross. Being a Chechen, or Muslim, I went into hiding. I found others wanting to rid he Church's grip on the city. Being the best fighter among them, they chose me as their leader. Maybe it was my overwhelming silence that bought their respect. I didn't care. I just wanted to get back to my old life.

And, as if I didn't have more problems to deal with, the Wolf decides to get herself captured! Maybe, I could make a task force out of her partners... but, only one showed up. Where are the others? Those new weapons proved to be slightly better in firepower, but much worse in accuracy. Overpowering the citadel is not an option anymore.

I hear the ring for dinner. Deciding to take a break, I go into the mess hall to eat. I get my food and sit down far away from the others. I am able to enjoy my peace for a while before another person sits next to me. He starts talking, but I tune him out and continue eating. I notice a pause, signalling that the soldier is waiting for a reply. I nod, hoping for him to leave. In the wild, there is no need for social interaction, only the need for food and other necessities of life.

The man leaves, much to my relief. I go back to thinking of a way to save Holo. Yet, I still cannot come up with a plan. Unless a miracle happens, we might be pushed out of the city when their reinforcements arrive. Though we could-

My thinking is once again interrupted. This time a young girl has come next to me.

"What do you want?" I ask, trying to sound polite.

"You need my help," she answers, confidently.

I sigh, "You are too young to fight. Go back to your parents."

The girl's eye twitches. Slowly, she removes her hood to show two ears on the top of her head. "Now, do you need my help?"

"Yes."

The girl gives a wry smile. "My name's Prim."


End file.
